Desperate Measures
by chibi-potter-of-doom
Summary: The time is World War three and countries are being murdered. It's all down to Korea. Your ally might be a spy and your spy might be a traitor, you can trust no one. I'm rubbish at summaries XD. I don't own Hetalia, Rated T for character death. Full of mistakes, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, sorry for the short first chapter, I have the first four chapters written so they will be posted soon! I don't own hetalia. Please Review it keeps me writing! If not then please at least enjoy!

* * *

England rubbed his temple and looked down at the pile of paper work on the desk. He sighed and stood up to address the room at large.

"...I wish there was another way but... I agree with Germany"

Wait, wait, wait we've gone too far we'll have to back up around six months to where to our story starts.

We find America on a rainy night walking home from a world meeting with a thumping head ache. North Korea had just announced that it will be testings it's nuclear bomb on his own capital. He was scared to say the least, the bomb could drop at any moment and there was nothing he could do about it, not that he was going to show it. He was the hero after all. A mixture of panic and fear pumped through his veins as he took his steps through the miserable streets. He broke into a run, water splashing up behind him and his footsteps echoing all around.

By the time he'd got home he was paranoid and his headache was worse. He was sure that everything he heard, and everything he felt was the bomb. He walked into his sitting room and slumped down on the sofa, taking a few deep breaths.

"you're being stupid" he said to himself "he's not really going to drop the bomb, your America! No one drops a bomb on on the hero!"

He sat there for a few minutes trying to calm himself down and when he had stopped shaking he reached for the phone, thinking of phoning his twin brother Canada.

He dialled the number and it rang for a few seconds.

"hello?"

"hello?... America is that you?"

The phone clattered to the floor and America following suite. He tried to get up but coughed and spat blood. Scared and confused he tried to reply to canada when a white hot pain shot through his body and he cried out for help, though no one was there to answer. The pain was getting worse and worse. His ever nerve, ever cell was on fire, this was torture, this had to end, anything but this, let it end please just let it end. He dragged himself to his feet and tried to take a step but I was too painful and fell to the ground again. Then the pain was gone. America felt no more pain, but he felt nothing else as well. He just lay there, scarlet blood pooling out from where he lay.

"hello?!" said a voice from the phone. Then the line went dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I'm going away for a week so I don't know when I'll be able to post another chapter but you should get one asap! I don't own Hetalia, Read, Review, Enjoy!

* * *

Canadas pov

Canada was sitting in his home in the north of his country doing long overdue paper work. He has just settled down to a night of working when suddenly.

"oh, say! Can you see by the dawn's early light"

The star spangled banner played loudly out his back pocket announcing a call from his twin brother America. He rubbed his blood shot eyes in despair and reached for his phone. Doing his best to sound happy for the call and not at all like he would want nothing better than to crawl into bed and not have human contact for a few days. He pressed the accept call button.

"hello?"

There was no reply.

"hello?...America is that you?"

He heard a few scuffing nosies and what sounded like a scream of pain. Then a loud crackling noise as the phone was dropped at the other end. A few moments of silence went by before Canada said again "hello?!"

Sure this was just one of Americas prank calls he hung up. Why did the only other living human being that actually knew he existed have to be such a twat? Annoyed know he gave on the paper work, fed his pet polar bear, Mr kumajiro, then went up to bed.

Despite being up since five this morning and having to put up with a day of France and England bickering (England had decided to invite the two round to his house to sample his 'excellent cooking', France refused and...well you can imagine) canada couldn't sleep. He just couldn't forget the agonising scream that he had heard over the phone, this is exactly what his obnoxious twin has wanted of course, but still, it was just so real. I'll visit him in the morning, he thought to himself, and with that, he finally drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry nothing happens in this chapter I just thought I would give you what I've written before I go on holiday! I don't own anything, read, review, enjoy!

* * *

Canada pov

'BEEP BEEP'

Canada rolled over and blindly hit the snooze button of the alarm clock germany had bought everyone to increase productivity.

He dragged himself out of bed and threw on an old red jumper and tattered blue jeans. He grabbed a flask of coffee, feed kumajiro and jumped in the car.

Canada sat in the car for a moment, took a gulp of coffee, sighed and facedesked the steering wheel. He looked at his watch, before remembering it had stopped.

"well it's now or never, I hope the obnoxious twat isn't out"

~this fabulous time skip was brought to you by poland~

Canada felt the cruch of gravel under his feet as he walked the last few steps to his twins house. He raised a clenched fist, about the knock on the door (the door bell had been out of action for many months) but dropped his hand at the last minute. What if he wasn't alright? What if something had happened and he had just ignored him? He might be annoying but he was his twin brother and he couldn't live without him.

He knocked on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal people relax and have an awesome time getting a tan and lying on the beach or whatever when they go on holiday, and then there's me...enjoy! I don't own anything, please Read and Review! It keeps me writing!

* * *

Canada's pov 

He knocked on the door.

No one answered.

He knocked again.

Still nothing

"America?!...America are you there?"

Silence replied. A note of panic in his voice now he tried on last time.

"America, it's your brother...this isn't funny any more! Stop playing games!"

Nothing. He started to shake, his knees knocking together and a cold sweat running down his back. He's out, he told himself, he's just went out early or stayed late at some one else's. He couldn't stop shaking.

He opened the door.

The first thing that hit was the metallic tang of blood. He walked into the front room and saw him.

"OH MY GOD AMERICA!"

He ran to his side tears running down his cheeks now and knelt down next him. America was lying on the floor, phone a few inches away from his outstretched fingers, his face staring at the ceiling with dead eyes. His mouth was open in an eternal scream, blood dripping down between his teeth. Canada, breathing quickly, put his hands to his twins neck.

"please don't let him be dead, oh god please don't let him be dead"

Americas skin was dead cold. There was no pulse.

"no! NO! NOT MY BROTHER h-he was the only thing I had left damn it! Oh god it's my fault, he called and i didn't care. I let him die I LET HIM OH GOD I'M SO SORRY!"

Canada was crying hysterically, with his arms wrapped around his dead twin, kneeling in his sticky blood.

"Brother I'm so sorry"

He could hardly talk now through the tears.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, I-I could of stopped it, this is all my fault, this is all my fault!"

He lay down next to America, ignoring the fact that his favourite jumper was being stained by scarlet blood, still hysterical. He held his brothers hand and just lay there, staring and the ceiling, crying and thinking about his twin.

~the awesome time-skip was brought to you by Prussia, ruining the moment like a prussian~

He didn't know how long he'd been lying there, all he knew was that he never wanted to leave. It has been his fault that he had died. America, the hero, the one that was always strong for everyone else, the one that was always smiling, always cracking a joke, always trying to make everyone else happy, his own twin brother, his flesh and blood, the one he was always mistaken as, was dead.

Another wave of grief washed over him as he realised that never again he would be called America. He knew he should move, he should go tell someone, call England or something but he couldn't bring himself to do it. If he called someone then he would have to accept that his brother was really dead, and that it was his fault.

In the end he decided he would have to call England. He dragged himself up, soaked in sticky blood and walked blindly over to the kitchen to get the other phone.


End file.
